The Daughter
by ClareTurner
Summary: A what if situation with new origional worlds, and two new Time Lords who are children of a human and Time Lord. They are both children of prophecy
1. prologue

The Daughter

Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor Who or any other story i may cross this story with. I do however own the original story and plot.

Prologue

In a universe very similar to our own there is a planet similar to earth called "Moranko" although the inhabitants call it Earth none know the true name. In fact the planets in this system are pretty much the same as the Milky Way except there is life hidden away in every planet and their names are different even if the humans from Moranko thought different.

This world was special. The god Shiconen created this world in order to help create many other worlds and universes. This world is where our story begins.

Two people from a world that would be created a few thousand years later landed in Ancient Egypt on their TARDIS. They were the tenth regeneration of The Doctor and his human companion Rose Tyler.

"So this is Ancient Egypt?" Rose asked happily. She wore a white dress the Doctor had in his storage from one of the times he had visited before.

"Yes one of my favorites." He said with a smile. However his train of thought was interrupted by a strange sound that irrupted from the TARDIS. He ran inside to find her in sleep mode.

"No...no no no no... What's wrong? Why did you go to sleep?" He asked his precious vessel.

"What happened Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I... I don't know... But we're stuck here..." The Doctor sighed.

"Stuck... In Ancient Egypt?"

"Yes... I'm sorry Rose...i don't know what is going to happen... " he said hugging Rose.

Rose was afraid. Would they be able to leave here? Would she ever see her mother again? She knew Jackie would not like that idea at all. She'd probably kill the Doctor once she met him again...

Weeks went by, which turned into months and soon a whole year went by. No sign of life came out of the TARDIS. They were able to still live on the vessel but they spend most of their days adjusting to living in Ancient Egypt. Language was not an issue since the language circuit was still intact but getting used to living in this ancient city was a challenge.

Rose was exploring a small area of Egypt where she had not been before. It was a dark alley but she was able to make it through. Suddenly an old woman came from behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Ahh, you are the one! You are the mother of our savior!" She said cryptically.

"Mother? Im not a mother yet ma'am..." She told her. It sort of freaked her out...

"But you will be... Your daughters will be the ones to save us from the end of the world!" She said insistently.

"Um... Right..." Rose said. She hurried away from her and got back to the TARDIS.

"You ok Rose?" The Doctor asked her. "You look shaken up..."

"Its... Nothing... Some old lady... She told me i was the mother of daughters who would save the world from the end of the world... Somethin' like that..."

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry. Most of the human predictions are rubbish. We'll be out of here once she wakes up... I've seen some signs of life so I think she may wake soon." He said hugging her and kissing her forehead. A few more months that turned into years went by and the TARDIS had still not woken up.

The Doctor and Rose had now given up on the idea of going back to Rose's time.

The two had become very close during this time and eventually they were married. Months later they had twin daughters. For plot reasons the names of these twins will remain unknown. About fourteen years past and the TARDIS still shown no signs of awakening.

Meanwhile in the city of Thebes where they stayed the Pharaoh (who only went by The Pharaoh.) he was a very private man and as the years went by he seemed to never age.

One day, one terrible day, Thebes was attacked by Daleks and eldest twin stood protectively in front of her younger twin. "So my fate is to become like my father? I don't see any problem with that. My father always wins." She said bravely.

"We'll see about that... You see, it also says there are special powers not even the time lords of old could posses... One will gain the power to rewind time and erase memories as if something had never happened, while the other has control of dangerous creatures such as Daleks and Cybermen."

"So thats how your controlling them?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"So, if we were to put you away in your tomb early after rewinding time they would never attack here?"

"If you think that is possible but i will come back. No matter what the prophecy states that we will always be at odds." Many humans died and the Doctor tried to hide his new family in the TARDIS as long as he could but since she couldn't fly he knew they'd find them eventually.

"What do we do?" Rose asked. "How can we stop them? This definitely was not in the history books..."

"I don't know... All i can think of... Is to go out and face them... Stay here with the girls rose!" He said. Rose pleaded for him not to leave but in the end he left as he always did to try and save humankind. However right in front of his family's eyes he was exterminated. He was shot twice so that he was not able to be regenerated. Rose screamed and cried. This couldn't be possible. How can the Doctor be killed?

"Mum... Daddy's coming back right?" The youngest of the twins begged her mother.

Rose cried and hugged her daughters. However that is when those cryptic words rang in her mind... "Your daughters will save our world." How could her daughters save them? They were only children still. Although... They had realized something very unique with them when they were born... The eldest daughter held two hearts making her a time lord... Was this it? Is this what she meant? That her daughters were to be the saviors as a human and time lord?

The eldest daughter cried but Rose could see anger rising in her face. Her eldest was just like her father and the youngest like herself. Rose sighed and hugged them both. "You both stay here safe in the TARDIS ok?" She told them. "I don't want them to destroy his body he should be properly buried..."

"But mum!" The youngest pleaded.

"I'll be fine love!" She said kissing them both on the forehead.

Shaking, she let go of her daughters and walked out cautiously.

Her daughters watched on in terror as they witnessed Cybermen and Daleks murder their last parent."Mum!" The youngest yelled after but the eldest held her back fighting her own tears. She was the stronger one after all.

"No, we cant go out there. We'll get killed too!" She said.

"Than what should we do?" The younger cried.

"I don't..." Her sentence was interrupted by a noise. A noise coming from the TARDIS. Suddenly someone that looked like their mother appeared.

"Mum?" The younger asked.

"No, I am the TARDIS' interface. I am here to explain that I have woken up now and that I have given you a special gift. I had been asleep all these years giving birth to my son. You must find him and than you will know what to do." She said to them.

"What... What about mum and dad?" The elder asked.

"If all goes as planned your mother and father will be able to come back to life. However... Neither of you will be in their memory."

"How... How is that possible?" "You will see when you meet my son." She explained. "Now go, i am ready for when time has gone back." She said disappearing.

The twins soon got the courage to leave and found them face to face with the Pharaoh.

"Y...your majesty! Your alive?" The eldest said surprised.

"Yes I am... "He said with an evil smile. "The Daleks and Cybermen cannot touch me."

"What... What do you mean? Your human... They hate humans..."

"No, you see that's where your wrong... I'm not human... And neither are you eldest daughter of The Doctor and Rose Tyler..."

"How... How do you know that?"

The evil Pharaoh smirked. "There was a prophecy... Given before I was born... There will be two sets of twins. Both born of a human and time lord. One will become mad with vengeance after their youngest human sibling dies and the other will follow in their own father's footsteps. Travel through time, save lives, and prolong their own younger sibling's life. However the two eldest twins will always be at odds as are their own fathers." He eldest twin stood protectively in front of her younger twin. "So my fate is to become like my father? I don't see any problem with that. My father always wins." She said bravely.

"We'll see about that... You see, it also says there are special powers not even the time lords of old could posses... One will gain the power to rewind time and erase memories as if something had never happened, while the other has control of dangerous creatures such as Daleks and Cybermen."

"So thats how your controlling them?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"So, if we were to put you away in your tomb early after rewinding time they would never attack here?"

"If you think that is possible but i will come back. No matter what the prophecy states that we will always be at odds." The elder twin smirked as it was just what she wanted to hear. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran.

"Time for running!" She said happily. They ran and ran dodging every attack. The Pharaoh was following them until they found the newborn TARDIS. It was in the shape of a small closet and they entered to find a huge amazing room. There was not many manual controls which was strange but a male voice rang to greet them."Hello, welcome to the TARDIS. I have voice commands and you only need to manually control this TARDIS in the case of an emergency." He finished. A little drawer opened revealing two sonic screwdrivers and a time-lord pocket watch.

Their father had explained to them what it did and they figured this watch was also for an emergency... Until they read the note left in read "my dearest daughters, i have been told of this prophecy from an old wise woman in the village. At first your mother and I thought it to be simple hysteria but than this TARDIS' mother told me that she had given birth and that you two were meant to save this world. If you are reading this than your mother and I have been killed before I could explain this. I was told this watch was special in your hands. My eldest daughter you are one special time lord and I am always going to be proud of your existence even if I do not know who you are. This watch will allow you to turn back time and change things but you will not be remembered. You have the special ability to make exceptions in time and correct any imbalances. I am sorry your mother and I cannot be with you but I have taught you both the rules of time so that I hope you follow them well.

With love, Your Father."The twins eyes were stained with tears. However the eldest knew she had no time to lose. She took the watch and for some reason knew what to do.

She wound the watch four times back, opened and closed it four times, and than pushed the turner in. Time rewound and they looked out to see a peaceful ancient Egypt once more.

"We still exist?" The younger twin asked.

"Yes... Now we need to find the Pharaoh."

It took a while but the twins found the Pharaoh who had still remembered everything. They took no time in dragging him into a tomb and casting him in powerful restraints so he could not than returned to the TARDIS and watched from afar as their parents visited and left Egypt when they were supposed to. The only ones who remembered these events were the two TARDIS, the twins, and the Pharaoh. Despite wanting to see their parents again, they knew they could not risk it because it may create a time paradox if they were to remember these events.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Companions

A few hundred years later The Daughter, as she called herself, was alone once more. When she was 18 she left her sister in what she knows now as the world called Moranko.

She had kept herself more in secret than her father had because once she saved a world she was able to turn back time and erase memories.

She kept her sister in that world to not only watch over the tomb of The Pharaoh but to also keep her from dying of old age. Her sister was still human after all.

It was very strange because in the world of Moranko there was a TV show based on her father's adventures called Doctor Who. She had obviously watched the entire series up until the end.

She found it very interesting how she now knew so much about her own father. Even her sister found it interesting. This planet was full of humans who had no idea they were the creators of other worlds and universes simply by creating them in TV shows, movies, books, etc.

It intrigued The Daughter so much she made it a point to visit every world that fascinated her created from that world.

However other than her father's rules there were additional worlds that she had to abide by. The eldest world in this new universe was called Nionia. There is a god they worship named shiconen. The Daughter had actually met this man a few times.

Despite his many flaws he respected The Daughter and named her a "goddess" of space and time named the Nionians she is in charge of all worlds keeping the laws, fixing them, modifying memories excetera. She still travels to other universes like her father but her TARDIS always lets her know if a world is in trouble.

After she had initially left her sister on Moranko, The Daughter traveled for about fifty years alone until she met Captain Jack Harkness. When She found out he was immortal and not able to die she decided to make him her very first companion.

He was very excited to be traveling throughout time and space once again and did not mind swearing to her that he would keep her identity a secret.

For about two hundred years they traveled together. Jack even assisted her after the shock of her first regeneration after a radiation attack that would have otherwise destroyed the world of action heroes that Moranko had created.

Eventually their journey together ended and she was alone once more. She traveled alone for about a hundred or so years and even regenerated another time all alone.

She was born a blond with blue eyes, her second regeneration had light brown hair and brown eyes, and her current regeneration was black hair and dark blue eyes. She hardly even looked like her twin sister anymoreOne day she decided to visit her father's England. From her memory however she realized it was when the cybermen attacked.

"Bloody hell... I cant let my dad see me... Or my mum... But... Oh what the hell I can help..." She said to herself. She had always been like her father in that she could never leave humankind in peril.

She than started running around helping all that she could saving the humans from Cybermen. She had saved many of them when a girl came at her screaming her head off.

"Woah there, its alright mate, come on lets go!" The daughter said to her.

"Noooo my baby! I cant find my baby!"she yelled.

"Um alright I'll help you look..." The daughter said.

They searched and searched but the daughter saw no baby...

"My baby!" She yelled happily. The daughter looked over to see a plump, fluffy cat purring softly in the girls arms.

"Thats... Your baby?" The daughter asked. It was too early for humans mating with cats.."Yes! I thought I lost her in all the confusion." She said hugging her cat.

The daughter raised her eyebrow until she saw a Dalek come out from the had thought they were only where the doctor was!

The girls eyes widened in shock. But the shock wasn't fear...

"Its so adorable!" She exclaimed.

The daughter had to double take. "Adorable? Thats a Dalek! Its dangerous come on!" She yelled nudging her away as the Dalek began to screech "EXTERMINATE" while shooting at daughter grabbed the girls free hand and ran and ran. Soon they were back at her TARDIS and surrounded by Cybermen. She sighed. "Come on..." She said dragging the girl into her ship.

"But... Its a tree!" She said in scared confusion. However when they entered and closed the door before the Cybermen could kill them the girl gasped."Oh... My... Goddess..." She said looking around. The Daughter smirked. She mimed the next few words as she said them. "Its bigger on the inside!"

The daughter chuckled to herself. "TARDIS, lets go forward in time to when Earth is safe again shall we?"

"Of course daughter." A male english voice said. The girl freaked out and looked as if she was searching for speaker but could find none. Her vessel was very quiet and faster than her fathers'."What is talking?!" The girl asked.

"This is a TARDIS." She began and than went on to explain what the vessel was as she had done to many people she had saved.

"Its a time machine?!" She asked amazed. "Yes along with being able to travel to different worlds."

"Wow!" She said amazed. "This is so cool!"The Daughter smiled. "You know your pretty brave... Most people freak out the moment they come in here."

"Yea, well I personally love this kind of thing. I would love to travel different worlds!" She said excitingly.

The Daughter frowned. It had been a long time since she had a companion.

"Earth is safe now." The TARDIS said."Right, land at the girls house please." She ordered.

"Well now, what was your name?"

"Nova. Nova Shadows." She said.

"Alright miss Nova, I have a question. Would you like to come traveling with me? I haven't had a companion in quite some time."

"Companion? How long have you been doing this? You only look like mid "I'm actually about 370 years old..." She said simply.

"What? How is that possible?!"

"I'm not human. I'm a time lord." She said simply.

"Time lord? Like... The doctor? I heard about him..."

The Daughter frowned. "Yea... Like him... So anyways, what do you think? Want to join me?"

Nova seemed to think it over. "Alright i will! Can Wicca come?" She said motioning to her fluffy cat"Sure why not?" The daughter smiled.

"So what's you're name?" Nova asked.

"The Daughter."

"Daughter of who?"

The Daughter smirked. "Exactly."

Nova raised her eyebrow, but got up to go out and pack her things so she would be ready for traveling. The Daughter smiled. This would be a fun adventure. It was the first time she had a human companion since she left her sister in Moracnko


End file.
